BBRaeWeek2015
by Based Bobcat
Summary: Seven drabbles about our favourite green and gray couple. This year the themes are: Midnight, Second kiss, Dreaming, Protection, Firsts, Crush and Realization. First chapter might border the M-rating, but doesn't go to far.


**Salutions, I've decided to jump on the BBRaeweek train this year, because why not? I want to start by confessing that English is ****_not _****my native language and that I may or may not make stupid mistakes. Can't blame a guy for trying right?**

**Seven days, Seven themes, two characters, one "writer". Let's dive in, shall we? Bring yo goggles.**

**Theme**** one: ****MIDNIGHT.**

**_A night like in the movies._**

Garfield wakes up to the sound of a low purr, a moist, warm and _naked _body draped over him like a blanket. His left shoulder being currently used as a pillow and the hand attached to that shoulder is resting on, what he swears on his life to be, the greatest ass known to mankind. Their legs tangled together and her arms hanging limply around his body. Keeping his eyes shut, he decides to give that magnificent ass a gentle squeeze to determine whether this is a dream or reality, causing the girl, nay _woman,_ to moan in appreciation, rewarding him with a sleepy snuggle, burrowing herself even closer to him.

Having confirmed that he isn't dreaming, he opens his eyes to look around his room. On the floor he sees a empty bottle of wine, Raven's panties and clothes that could be either hers or his. She's been stealing some of his shirts from the laundry for bed. That should have been sign number one, he realizes in hindsight.

There is a reason nobody wants to be on Beast boy's team when they're playing charades.

He should've seen the signs sooner, really. But if he did, he might not have had the best night of his life last night. A night like in those romance movies, where everything is perfect and romantic. A night where he wasn't Beast boy, the boy that never gets the girl. A night where Raven wasn't the moody, sarcastic introvert.

The best night of both their lives.

_It was in the middle of the night when she appeared in his room, wearing nothing but panties and his old shirt. In her hand, she held a bottle of wine. Her hair was messy, shielding her eyes from his gaze. Before Garfield has the time to react to this intrusion, he gets yanked to the side of his bed and his mouth gets taped by a black tendril, silencing him._

_"I want you." She began. "And I know you want me too." she said as a _fact, _not a statement. "Did you really think I didn't notice those glances, Gar?" She removes her hair from her eyes, staring intently at the changeling, as if she's trying to hypnotise him. "The way your gaze always finds mine, or the way you look at my _ass_." She smacked her shapely behind at her last word._

_She closes the gap between their faces, her tongue darting out of her mouth, caressing _his _lips. "I can sense how you feel for me, Gar. Did you really think I wouldn't experience it with my powers?"_

_He could smell she had been drinking and he noticed that the bottle she held was half empty. This could be a problem, he thought. He found out that, ironically enough, demons can _not _hold their liquor. Half-demons at least. Raven could not drink more than two beers before being completely out of this world._

_His musings were cut short by Raven, who was currently trying to remove his shirt. Being inpatient, she decides the rip it to shreds with her powers. After examining his muscular body and giving, what sounded like, a combination of a appreciative grunt and a purr, she pushed him onto his kingsize bed._

_While pulling the cork out with her teeth, she advanced towards him with a sexy sway to her hips."I'm tired of waiting for you to step up, Garfield." she says with a seductive smirk. "I want you, right here and right now." She pours a little bit of wine over his topless body, creating a stream of red to run down him, causing him to shiver in delight. He moaned through the gag._

_She lapped up the wine from his body starting from his pointy ears trailing her way down, pausing at his nipples to gently nibble on them. Taking notes what makes him moan harder._

_Looking up into his eyes, searching his face for signs of rejection or worse._ Disgust ._ To her delight, she only saw adoration and she continued._

_Good god, what was she_ doing_ to him?! It felt like his body was on fire. The trail she made with her mouth felt like nothing he ever felt before. Leaving sparks of electricity in her wake and his anticipation grew with every step downward. And he wanted to make it till the bottom_

_His moans were like fuel to her, she starts lapping more aggresively. Biting, kissing and caressing his body like he was the last meal on earth. _

_Having lapped up every drop of wine she spilled, she removed his gag to give him a kiss that would blow his mind. Raven wraps her arms around his neck in a desperate effort to be even closer to him, into this amazing kiss. Their tongues battling like gladiators for dominance, neither side slowing signs to stop._

_When Beast boy wraps his arms around her, she can only purr in pleasure._

_Breaking away from the kiss to catch their breaths, allowing them to look at eachother. Beast boy can't help but see her as a goddess. Even with messy hair sticking out, her lips swollen, a trickle of saliva escaping them. Her body is coated in sweat and she's trembling. Then it hits him that she's _his _goddess. _She_ chose _him. _Not Aqualad, not Robin. She chose the green guy! The one with the elf ears._

_His thoughts are blown away when Raven lifts her shirt of her body and throwing it somewhere in the darkness of his room. After handing him the almost forgotten bottle of wine, she lays down on his bed._

_"Your turn, Lover boy." she whispers with half-lidded eyes._

What followed was the most passionate night he has ever experienced. She was like an animal in the sack. Biting, scratching and growling all the way through their union. _He loved it. _It was a night which he believed he would never experience in his entire life.

But he _did experience it_. With Raven. The girl of his dreams.

His thoughts went on the backburner when he felt those beautiful grey fingers move over one of her lovebites from last night. "Hrn, good morning lover." She groans, stretching out the word with a purr. She started to pepper his shoulder with little kisses. And even though her breath smelled like alcohol mixed with morning breath, Garfield doesn't turn away and accepts her kisses, giving her one on her head.

"How long have you been up?" She asks, yawning loudly.

"Not long." He responds, hugging the girl closer to him. "Few minutes."

"And what were you doing during those minutes, hm?" She questions, comforted by his warmth.

"Thinking."

"So you _can think."_ She says, with a teasing voice.

"Hardy Har. I'm the comedian here, Rae, if you take that role away from me, I'd be forced to take yours."

"And what is my role, oh great jester of mine?"

"Having the greatest ass in the tower. You may be half-demon, but I'm convinced that your other half is either a Supermodel or a goddess" He smiles, dodging a halfhearted slap. "But serious, I was thinking about last night." Raven only arched her eyebrow. "And I was kind of hoping for a repeat performance tonight." He blushes and looks away from her eyes, afraid he'd get lost in them. _Again._

"Hmm, I think I can squeeze it into my schedule."

"Great, now!" he claps his hand together. "Want breakfast?" he asks, pointing his finger in front of her face.

Raven slaps his hand away and tries to move, but a pain from her lower regions causes her to freeze up and roll away. "I can't feel my legs, Gar. And I'm to tired to float." She moans. Beast boy puts his hand to his chin, pondering for a few seconds.

"Breakfast on bed then?" He asks. She responds with a timid nod, as if she's now fully aware that she's naked.

He puts on his uniform in record time, gives Raven a quick kiss and speeds off towards the kitchen. Getting tea and waffles for his girl.

He had a night sung about in the most beautiful song, and he can't help feel that last night was the start of something beautiful.

**Day one complete, I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**This chapter is based on a Dutch song, about someone singing about the best night he experienced. Like in the movies. Which is ironic since I generally don't enjoy dutch songs.**

**Here's a bit of useless trivia: In Holland, charades is called hints.**

**Shoutouts to DragonKyng for organising this years BBRaeWeek. Xaphrin the fairy godmother of smuts and fluffs, and one of my many inspirations. Exnativo the king of Angst and Beastboy stories, his stories get me through the week. Writerzero for the great stories and introducing me to the fandom and many many other writers.**

**Rate or Hate, I still think your opinion is great. Leave a review, your thoughts about this fic, be as honest as you can, I'm still trying to find my flow.**

**Stay classy, humanity!**


End file.
